Tears
by delicate.radiance
Summary: Gundam Seed fic. SPOILER! song fic about what happens to Murrue. please Read and review!


Disclaimer: Gundam Seed or the song White Flag doesn't belong to me!!!

Note: Spoiler For Gundam Seed!!!!! Have not seen it? Don't want to get spoiled? Finish watching it then read. if song lyrics are not in italic they are like this: 'I know you think T shouldn't still love you or tell you that'.

* * *

Tears.

'I know you think that I shouldn't still love you or tell you that.'

Murrue could only cry. Cry for her lost friends, cry for her love. It was all too much for her. "I can only thank you two in my heart not face to face, oh how I miss you too." Murrue cried out tears flying freely.

'But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it. Where's the sense in that?'

She could feel someone coming near her. She turned to find Kira and Rakusu. Murrue smiled, happy that the two have found happiness. Only sometime ago when Fllay was still alive, she had used Kira. But learned her lesson soon after Kira went missing. She hurt both Kira and Ssigh Argyle. Now seeing Kira happy with Rakusu put Murrue's heart at ease.

' promise I'm not trying to make you life harder or return to where we were.'

Both Kira and Rakusu looked worried. "Are you okay Murrue-san?" Rakusu asked putting her hand on Murrue's shoulder. "Why shouldn't I be?" Murrue asked her with a fake smile. No one should see the captain of the Archangel sad. But they did. Everyone did, no one knew what to do. Natarle died in the war. Mwu died. Everyone who was close to Murrue had died. The people of the Archangel asked Kira and Rakusu to come, for they didn't know what to do. Not knowing if it would work or not. They needed their captain.

'But I will go with this ship. And I won't put my hands up in surrender. There will be no white flag above my door I'm in love and always will be.'

"Murrue-san, We heard about Mwu and Natarle." Kira's voice was cracking. Mwu had always made him feel better and was like a older brother to Kira, now? Now Mwu was gone. He too was upset, but Kira knew that Mwu, Tolle, and Fllay would never want him to feel this way forever. He had learned to live on, with the help of Rakusu.

'I know I left too much mess and destruction to come back again and I caused nothing but trouble.'

".... I didn't want them to leave, why did they have to leave me?! Everyone leaves me!" Murrue gave in a broke down into more tears.

'I understand if you can't talk to me again and if you live by the rules that "its over" then I'm sure that that makes sense.'

Rakusu took Murrue and hugged her. "Don't worry Murrue-san you still have us." Rakusu said smiling. Tears too came down falling off of Rakusu's face. Kira looked at them. Murrue cried and cried. Hours pasted and like as if no time had past, Murrue finally got up.

'But I will go down with this ship. And I won't put my hands up and surrender. There will be no white flag above my door. I'm in love and always will be.'

Kira walked out as Rakusu helped Murrue into her uniform. Murrue wanted to go home. Yes it was time for the Archangel to go home going back to Earth. Walking out of the door Murrue gave a smile to Kira a true smile.

'And when we meet. Which I'm sure we will all I was then. Will be there still. I'll let it pass and hold my tongue and you will think that I have moved on.'

Kira smiled back, Rakusu walked out. "I'm sure she will be okay." Rakusu said with a smile on her face.

The war had ended; Mwu and Natarle would have wanted Murrue to live on with life and watch this ship that everyone had worked hard to keep going. Murrue walked smiling down the halls to her chair were she had watched Mwu get killed and let Natarle go to peace. But now they were going home.

'I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender. There will be no white flag above my door. I'm in love and always will be.'

Murrue watched the Eternal leave and Rakusu came onto the screen. "Lets go captain." Rakusu smiled, and Murrue smiled back. "Okay"

'I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender. There will be on white flag above my door. I'm in love and always will be.'

So the three ships, Archangel, Eternal, and Kusanagi was off to the Earth and to the once Orb to start a new and peaceful time. Murrue looked into the sky and could feel Mwu giving her a kiss as Natarle's hand was on her shoulder. Yes sprits of them will live on forever on this ship.

'I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender. There will be on white flag above my door. I'm in love and always will be.'

* * *

wrote this on Jan. 31. 2004. good god they really need a place for Gundam Seed on ! the song White Flag doesn't belong to me. A friend told me about this song. Dido sings it. Very good song. And as you know Gundam Seed has nothing to do with me. if it did Fllay would even be in the series from the start -.- ya I tried to see what Murrue was feeling after the war and Mwu had died. Will put this in the Gundam Wing part until they have a Gundam Seed place!

* * *

rewriten as of Nov. 7. 2004. thank you for all the kind reviews!  



End file.
